nexonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
Where is the best training spot to level up quickly? How to level up quickly in MapleStory? Where is the best place to train? How to get fast EXP? If you have all of those questions in your mind, you have come to the right place. This is a guide for those who would like to level up faster to achieve 4th job advancement quickly in MapleStory! In this guide, you will discover about the training basic concept and 8 great tips for fast EXP. In addition, below is a list of monsters that you can train on. It does not depend on what level your character, but more accurately, how much damage you can inflict to the enemy. To clarify: a low level pure STR (strength) warrior could inflict massive amount of damage similar to a high level normal warrior. Therefore, pure STR warrior does not train on the same level of monster with Normal warrior. Here is a useful damage calculator from Hidden-Street.net . The basic training concept For low level monsters (Monster Level 1-40) # Close-Combat: 1-2 hit KO # Range-Combat: 1 hit KO For medium level monsters (monster level 41-80) # Close-Combat: 2-3 hit KO # Range-Combat: 1-2 hit KO For high level monsters (monster level 81-140) # Close-Combat: 3-4 hit KO # Range-Combat: 2-3 hit KO For higher level monsters (monster level 141-200) # Close-Combat: 4-5 hit KO # Range-Combat: 3-4 hit KO _ Explanation For close combat (warriors), they are able to inflict extra hit compare to range-combat because their skill takes the least MP (mana points). Those who inflict more hits to cover up the loss of less damage per hit will consume more MP (waste meso to buy MP potions) and it gives the chance for monster to recover from the attack and hit you. The lesser hit it takes to KO (knockout) a monster, you stand a better chance to clear mobs that come close to you. If you could not clear them as fast as possible, nearby monsters might bump into you and you will lose HP (hitpoints/life). As a result, you waste meso to buy additional HP Potions to cover up the loss. In short, less hit but each hit inflicts lots of damage on your target monster is preferred to achieve the optimum speed to gain EXP quickly. . 8 Tips to Gain Fast EXP: Switching Training Spots # Step 1: Gain more EXP from Higher Level Monsters Let’s say you are a newbie warrior, and you are now training on a monster which is a “Red Snail” that needs 2 hits to KO (knockout) it. Now, try to 2 hit KO a higher level monster that gives more EXP than “Red Snail”, such as “Orange Mushroom”. If you are able to do so, then switch your training target from “Red Snail” to “Orange Mushroom”. # Step 2: Map with Higher Spawn Rate Before you train on any map that has “Orange Mushroom”, you will need to determine the spawn rate. Spawn rate means how fast the monsters appear back into the map and within a certain platform. The faster it appears back, it is a good indicator of high spawn rate. # Step 3: Map with Minimum Distribution You will also need to check out how far is the monster being distributed across the map. If the map is large and has many platforms, chances are, these high spawn rate monsters will be distributes across the map, each monster positioned far from each other. As a result, you will need to walk a lot to get to the monster. The more walking you do, the less time you will get to enjoy to KO monsters quickly. So make sure you get into a map that is small and you do less walking, more KO-ing monsters to level quickly! # Step 4: Map with Safe Platform. Protect yourself! Often, many mapler lose EXP (die) due to AFK (away from keyboard) on a platform because they did not know a monster could either spawn there or getting hit by monster spell attack. (range attack) So, try finding a map that has a safe platform for you to rest when you need to AFK (visit the bathroom/help with chores/answering the phone/etc). # Step 5: Changing Channels (CC)! Also, you will need to know whether the map supports safe ground if you change channel in the same map. There are cases when a person switches channel within the same map, they will be teleported to a different platform which might be dangerous (bump into monsters) while lagging and your character might die accidentally. Lag means your screen freeze temporarily due to other player’s presence within a map. The more player, the more lag it becomes unless you have a good internet bandwidth to support those connections. Changing channel is great technique to clear the spawn in new map without waiting for them to respawn in the previous map. # Step 6: Complete Quest for Additional EXP! Frequently check on your quest log as you level up. There are a variety of quests for each level and each has different requirement. For example, a quest might ask you to collect some “Orange Mushroom” caps. So, visit the NPC that provides this quest and then start collecting/looting those caps given by the “Orange Mushroom” while you are training on “Orange Mushroom”. There are 2 types of quest, repeatable and non-repeatable. So, if the quest is repeatable, you can ask the NPC again for the quest after you have completed the previous one. This will give you a secondary EXP income! # Step 7: Join Party Quest (PQ)! There are different party quest which is available in Victoria and Ossyria Island. For example, Kerning Party Quest is available in Kerning City, Victoria Island. Party Quest is a good spot to gain fast EXP. The meso spent versus EXP gained from this quest is much better than normal training. Party Quest also awards players with valuable treasures along with potions/ores; which you can then sell it in freemarket to gain additional meso to payback the meso spent on this quests. This includes Zakum PQ, Ludibrium PQ, Henesys PQ, and others. # Step 8: For Hardcore Players - Buy 2 EXP Card! For those who want to level up even faster, you could either buy 2 EXP card with real cash in exchange with MapleStory currency or play during EXP Holiday Seasons. MapleStory occassionally have 2x EXP (double EXP) and 2x DROPS (double chance for a rare item to drop) events. . Pearl of Knowledge: EXP Benchmark If you gain at least 10% EXP per hour, the training spot you have chosen is alright. However, if you get below that par, that is a signal to change your hunting ground. This includes those who are with 2x EXP effect (card/EXP holiday season). Try to find a hunting ground that is able to give you at 15% or more EXP per hour to level up faster. For example, if you gain 20% EXP per hour, you would need 5 hours to level up in MapleStory. Time is precious, so start exploring places that is good for EXP or check out the recommended maps given by your senior MaplerStory players. (edit 3/8/08: To test new training ground you found, train there for 6 minutes. If you gain 1% within 6 minutes, it is equivalent to 10% within 60 minutes/1 hour.) _ Minor Updates: 10/8/2008: After conducting a research on monster Exp, the concept of 10% Per hour could only be applied till level 140 (based on the most powerful non-boss monster on MapleStory: “Duku” that provides 5000 exp) with the assumption of a player could kill 1 of this monster in every 2 seconds without 2X Exp card. Apart from that, I realised that monster is good for training only for 5 levels before it reaches below 10% per hour (without 2X Exp Bonus). The 5-level-rule concept applies from 2nd job (level 30-70) to 4th job (level 70-140). Leveling 1 - 30, and 35 - 50 might be faster than the one shown below if you do party quest since rewards better Exp compare to training unless (party members are experience and no-queue for party quest) _ Exp Reports 10/8/2008 (without 2X Exp effect) Level 1 to 30 - Takes approximately 1.25 days (30 hours non-stop) Level 1 to 70 - Takes approximately 14 days / 2 weeks (336 hours non-stop) Level 1 to 120 - Takes approximately 29.94 days (718.63 hours non-stop) Level 1 to 200 - Takes approximately 179.26 days (4302.14 hours non-stop) _ Performance Report on Harcore Player’s Leveling speed Assumption: 8 hours training per day with 2x Exp Effect. Level 1 to 30 - Takes approximately 1.875 days (45 hours) Level 1 to 70 - Takes approximately 21 days / less than 1 month (504 hours) Level 1 to 120 - Takes approximately 44.91 days / 1 month + 2 weeks (1077.84 hours) Level 1 to 200 - Takes approximately 268.89 days / less than 1 year or 9 months (6453.36 hours) _ Conclusion (Advice/Recommendation) For those who do not want to waste their time (spending at least 6453.36 hours of their life on level grinding / killing monsters) to reach level 200 or players who would like to try all the class skills/specialities, its best to play on a private server (just a recommendation) because they could provide better Exp and Meso rate. (e.g. 100X Exp Rate + 100X Meso Bonus sounds good?) With that rate, reaching level 200 would be easy, which only takes 3 weeks (training 2 hours per day!) Being high level, you could explore dangerous places and boss quest often! This also help players to feel accomplished when they reach XX levels quickly, probably bored them awhile, and indirectly they would do something else. (e.g. going outdoors / homework / shopping / etc). Private servers has other benefits like scrolling item (100% success on 10% scrolls?) This helps player to get the best stats item with little effort/meso and this includes cash items (there is no need to spend pocket money given by parents/salary for NX cash). However, private servers are not reliable compare to the official since most are not 24 hours online, might be laggy and encounter a few minor-major bugs. . Recommended Hunting Ground for Fast EXP + Good Meso + Decent Drops Click one of the link below base on the job you are pursuing. The links below helps you to discover the best places to gain fast EXP or places that spam less pots while earning lots of meso and finding rare/decent drops. # Warrior Training Spot # Bowman Training Spot # Thief Training Spot # Magician Training Spot . Extra Information Usually (in forum), newbie people would ask senior MapleStory players 3 things: 1) What monster to train for my job level? 2) Where are these monster located ? (the map should be small, fast spawn rate, spawn in mobs) 3) How many levels should you stay there before switching training ground? . . .